in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Return of the Opposite
Written by: Redfork2000 Plot Evil attacks once more as Opposite Blast is back, this time with his own little gang of followers, and ready to try to eliminate Blast once and for all. Will the Locked Room Gang be able to stop Opposite Blast from getting his revenge? Cast * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones * Scorch (Debut) Note: If you're interested in joining the story, consult Redfork2000. Story It was a regular morning at Echo Creek. Tommy and Alice had arrived at Blast's house to have breakfast together. Tommy was eating a bowl of his favorite cereal, while Alice drank a cup of coffee with some toast, and Blast was eating some waffles. * Blast: Breakfast, the best way to start a day. Specially with good friends like you guys. * Alice: I agree. It's really nice to be here with both of you. * Tommy: Yeah! * Blast: Even if we annoy you sometimes? * Alice: Yes, even if you are annoying sometimes. While the three friends were talking, they hear some noise outside. * Blast: What's that? * Tommy: I don't know. * Alice: We should go have a look. Blast, Tommy and Alice go outside to have a look at what's going on. When they look outside, they see several houses on fire, trees cut down and obstructing the streets, and people running around in fear. * Blast: What is going on!? * Alice: Echo Creek is under attack! * Tommy: But, who did this? * ???: I think I can answer you question, kid. Blast, Tommy and Alice look upwards, and see Opposite Blast, floating above them with an evil grin. * Opposite Blast: I see you finally noticed what's going on. * Blast: You again!? * Opposite Blast: Yes, I'm back. But this time, I will finally have my revenge, and complete my mission by ending your pathetic existence once and for all! * Alice: But, I don't get it. If you wanted Blast, why did you cause all this destruction instead of going directly for Blast? * Opposite Blast: Here's the deal. If Blast gives up, I will leave Echo Creek alone. But if he refuses, Echo Creek will be destroyed. * Tommy: Destroyed? * Blast: How did you cause so much destruction anyway? * Opposite Blast: Although I could have done this by myself, I decided to get some assistance. I know you like to hide behind you friends, so I brought some allies of my own. They're attacking Echo Creek. * Alice: Well, tell them to stop! * Opposite Blast: That depends on you guys. If Blast surrenders, I'll make my sidekicks stop. Otherwise, you might want to get yourselves a new city. * Blast: I'll never surrender to you! * Opposite Blast: I supposed you'd say that. Well, as Echo Creek meets its doom, we have some unfinished business, Blast. Opposite Blast flies into Blast, delivering several punches at him. Blast flies back to Opposite Blast, and tries to fight back, but Opposite Blast dodges his attacks. * Opposite Blast: One against one, this is just how it should have been from the start! Opposite Blast and Blast fight each other in the air, flying around at high speed while attacking each other. Alice and Tommy watch the fight, and worry about Blast. * Alice: Blast is in trouble! * Tommy: What do we do? * Alice: We need help, and fast. Green Shadow shows up with Starcade and Kyoji. * Green Shadow: Did someone call for help, because we're here? * Starcade: What's up? * Alice: Opposite Blast is... Before Alice could finish, Opposite Blast delivers a final hit on Blast, knocking him out. Blast falls from up high where he was fighting Opposite Blast, and crashes into the ground. * Alice: Blast! *''runs to Blast* Are you still alive!? Let me check your vital signs! *''checks Blast's vital signs* ''He's breathing! His heart hasn't stopped. He's still alive! * Tommy: At least Opposite Blast didn't kill him. * Opposite Blast: Yet. Now out of my way, you idiots. I've got to finish him. * Alice: *''stands in front of Blast* ''No! You're not going anywhere near Blast! * Opposite Blast: Is that a challenge? ''Opposite Blast pushes Alice away with his hand, making her lose her balance and fall. * Opposite Blast: You've been a nuisance for too long, Blast. Now it's time I finish this. * Kyoji: *rushes to catch Alice* ''Are you okay? * Alice: I guess so. But we've got greater problems to worry about! *''points at Opposite Blast* * Green Shadow: Well, Opposite Blast isn't going to get away with this! * Starcade: Good thing the gemstones are available today. They're coming over soon! * Opposite Blast: As I said, out of my way, you idiots. *''lifts Blast with his hand* I'm going to kill him, and there's nothing you can do about it! * Alice: No! Don't kill him! * Tommy: Blast! * Green Shadow: Alright, that's it. Starcade, give me a boost! * Starcade: You got it! ''Green Shadow runs towards Starcade, hops in the air for a moment before Starcade launches her forward with her legs. Green Shadow then delivers a powerful punch to Opposite Blast. Opposite Blast takes the hit, and drops Blast. Alice and Tommy catch Blast. * Opposite Blast: Agh! You again! * Tommy: That was awesome! * Opposite Blast: I knew you'd return to meddle in my mission once more. * Alice: We're not gonig to let you kill Blast! * Opposite Blast: Well, good luck saving your city, idiots. My allies are destroying everything in Echo Creek. Unless you stand back and let me finish my mission, they will destroy your beloved city. * Green Shadow: Oh yeah? Well, you're not going anywhere! * Opposite Blast: I don't have to. My allies are already wrecking your city. I'm taking out Blast, you like it or not. Just remember, every minute you stay here stopping me is a minute my allies will be destroying your city, so choose wisely, or Echo Creek will be destroyed! * Alice: We can't let you kill Blast! * Tommy: Yeah! Wait, but how will we save Echo Creek if we have to stay here to protect Blast? * Green Shadow: Hmm... * Starcade: Wait, I just received a text from the gemstones! They are already there trying to fight those allies of his! * Opposite Blast: Those gemstones? Ha, good story. They're never going to stop my team! Why don't you just give up and let me finish my mission? It'll be much easier for everyone involved. * Alice: Of course not! * Starcade: We do not give in to the likes of you! * Kyoji: You're not getting away with this, Opposite Blast! * Opposite Blast: Well, then you're in for a tough battle! While Green Shadow, Starcade and Kyoji prepared to fight Opposite Blast, Alice and Tommy took Blast somewhere safe where Opposite Blast wouldn't find him. Meanwhile, Opposite Blast's allies are destroying the city with their superpowers. * Blade: Wow, Opposite Blast said this would be fun, but I didn't know it would be this fun! * Electra: What's so fun in destroying random things anyway? I'm just doing this for him. I'd rather be studying in my lab. But, oh well, he needed my help, didn't he? That's the responsibility that comes with being the best. The gemstones show up, just like Starcade said. * Diana Diamond: Those must be Opposite Blast's allies! * Sean Sapphire: Ya think? * Red Ruby: It's time to show them what we're made of! * Toby Topaz: Yeah...*to Blade and Electra* ''Hey, you two! Can you "cut" it out? * Blade: Hey, that's my pun! * Electra: *''playfully* ''Oh no, you found us! Unfortunately for you gems, you say good bye here. * Blade: Yeah, we're gonna "cut" you down to size! * Red Ruby: Oh yeah? We're gonna blow you up to size! ''Red Ruby tosses a barrage of dynamite sticks at Blade and Electra. Electra creates an electric forcefield, protecting them from the explosions. * Electra: Nice try. Too bad your explosives are just as useless as you are. * Blade: Wow, that's gotta burn! But now it's my turn to cut you apart! *''shoots cutting blades at the gemstones*'' * Amelia Amethyst: Incoming! *activates a forcefield to deflect the cutting blades* * Gary Garnet: Inferior piece of incompetence! Don't you know that gemstones are harder than metals? * Diana Diamond: No time, Gary! Let's strike back! The gemstones attack Blade and Electra with their various powers, while Amelia Amethyst has her forcefield up to protect them. Electra has her electric forcefield protecting her and Blade. * Electra: One powerful shockwave should bring down that weak forcefield that annoying amethyst has. * Blade: Yeah, show them Electra! Electra shoots a powerful electric shockwave, that destroys Amelia's forcefield. * Blade: That'll make 'em cut it out! * Electra: You don't feel so powerful now, do you? * Amelia Amethyst: Ouch! You know very well that I can open another one, right? Amelia Amethyst activates her forcefield again. * Gary Garnet: Time to bring out the big guns! *takes out his forcefield-penetrating laser cannon* Gary Garnet fires lasers at Blade and Electra with his laser cannon. * Electra: Eek! * Blade: Ouch! I'll cut your act! Blade shoots a cutting blade, which cuts the laser cannon in half. * Gary Garnet: Hey! * Electra: Nice aim. It's good to know you can be useful. * Blade: Thanks Electra! * Electra: Well, everything that comes easily, goes easily as well. Electra shoots another electric shockwave, destroying Amelia's forcefield again. * Electra: Wanna try again? *''shoots some electric bolts to the gemstones*'' * Emma Emerald: Allow me to try. Emma Emerald makes a bird call, causing all birds from the forest to simultaneously attack Blade and Electra. * Blade: Aah! What's up with these creatures anyway? * Emma Emerald: Because I'm queen of the forest! * Electra: Allow me to handle this. *''shoots electric bolts at the birds, burning off all their feathers''* * Blade: Whoa. * Sean Sapphire: My turn! Suddenly, Sean Sapphire causes storm clouds appear, causing lightning bolts to fire at Blade and Electra. * Electra: What a wonderful display of lightning bolts! If only you weren't so foolish to realize that I'm naturally immune to electricity. * Blade: *''gets zapped* I'm not... * Electra: *''facepalm* ''Just stay under my umbrella, and you'll be fine. ''Electra creates another electric forcefield, which absorbs the lightning bolts, and protects Blade from them. Suddenly, rain starts to pour on the two. * Sean Sapphire: Ha! What kind of a storm cloud only carries electricity? * Electra: Uh oh... The electric forcefield explodes when the rain touches it. Then Electra is the one trying to hide from the storm cloud. * Electra: Blade, do something! Don't let me get wet! * Blade: Don't worry Electra! I'll do anything to keep you dry! Blade helps Electra protect herself from the rain, while he shoots cutting blades at some trees. * Blade: Timber! The cutting blades have cut the trees, and they start to fall towards the gemstones. * Toby Topaz: We're gonna be crushed! * Amelia Amethyst: Don't worry, I got this! Amelia Amethyst attempts to activate another forcefield, but activates a black hole instead, which sucks up the trees. * Emma Emerald: Amelia, what did you do to those trees? * Amelia Amethyst: Sorry... * Emma Emerald: Never mind. * Blade: Well, there's always more trees to use! Blade uses his cutting blades to cut all the trees standing nearby, so more of them fall towards the gemstones. The gemstones dodge the trees. * Amelia Amethyst: Hey, I know! Let's combine our attacks! * Red Ruby: Suit yourself, I'll just do it the ol' fashioned way! Red Ruby throws another dynamite stick at Blade and Electra. Amelia Amethyst enlarges it, causing it to make a massive explosion. Blade and Electra take lots of damage. * Red Ruby: On second thought, combining attacks is a way better idea! * Blade: Hey! That's a great idea! Electra, shall we try it? * Electra: Sure, why not? Blade shoots several cutting blades at the gemstones, while Electra electrifies them, so when they hit the gemstones, they get heavily zapped. * Toby Topaz: Ow! * Blade: Worked better than I thought. * Electra: Metal conducts electricity, after all. * Gary Garnet: According to statistics, that's the only combo they're able to come up with! * Diana Diamond: Let's perform that one combo to counter theirs! * Toby Topaz: What combo? * Diana Diamond: *takes out the rainbow orb* ''This! ''The gemstones transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem. * Rainbow Gem: At last, I have returned to save the day once again! * Electra: Whoa, just when I thought the bad guys were the ones who liked to cheat. * Blade: This is going to be... difficult. * Rainbow Gem: My infinite and universal power tells me that you two are Blade and Electra. With the power of rainbows, I shall put an end to your misdeeds! * Electra: Rainbows, you say? I thought the ponies were the ones with rainbow lasers and stuff. * Blade: Only when they have those "elements", Electra. * Electra: Well, their elements are pretty much like magical gems, so it all makes sense now. * Blade: So, how are we going to beat this giant gem? * Electra: Blade, I'm going to be completely honest to you... I don't know. * Blade: Uh oh... * Rainbow Gem: Trust me, the power of rainbows isn't as fun as what it is always portrayed to be. I shall give you a chance: Run away and never return. Suddenly, a large ball of fire falls directly on Rainbow Gem, causing severe damage. * Rainbow Gem: What on earth was that? * Electra: It's about time! * Blade: Rainbow Gem, meet Scorch! He's our newest ally! The fireball that fell onto Rainbow Gem is actually Scorch! * Scorch: Fire! Burn, burn! My power burns hotly! Enemies beware! * Rainbow Gem: That felt like nothing. The Legendary Rainbow Gem is able to take the heat! * Electra: What took you so long? * Scorch: Fire! * Electra: Of course... * Blade: We've got to defeat this powerful gem before it defeats us! * Scorch: The power of my flames will burn my enemies down to a crisp! Fire! * Rainbow Gem: I take it as you will not surrender to the power of rainbows. Now then, you shall succumb to it! The Legendary Rainbow Gem fires a volley of powerful rainbow bullets at Blade, Electra and Scorch. * Electra: Aah! * Scorch: Electra, let's fire at them together! Fire and electricity will burn them down to ashes. Fire! * Electra: Even though you're not the brightest, I must admit that is a good idea. Let's try it. As the three bad guys try to survive the powerful rainbow bullets fired at them, Electra and Scorch concentrate their powers, put their hands together, and shoot a powerful combo of electricity and fire, causing a devastating burn on the Rainbow Gem. * Blade: Whoa. The Rainbow Gem fires back a powerful blast of rainbow energy at the blast made by Electra and Scorch. * Rainbow Gem: Stand down, you villains! Rainbow! * Electra: Eek! * Blade: Aah! * Scorch: Fire! All three of them fall back, and look knocked out. * Rainbow Gem: My work here is almost done. The last thing I need to do is to bring justice to you villains. None of the three villains respond. They're on the ground, apparently unconscious. The Legendary Rainbow Gem observes them for a while, before coming to the conclusion that they have been stopped, before splitting back into the seven gemstones. * Toby Topaz: We did it! * Red Ruby: And to make sure they stay unconscious...*throws a dynamite at the three villains* Then, all of a sudden... * Scorch: *''reacts* Fire! ''Scorch shoots fire at Red Ruby, making the dynamite blow up in his hand. * Electra: *''stands up* What do you know? Playing dead actually works against gems after all. And I thought it only worked against grizzly bears. * Scorch: We got 'em good, Electra. Now my flames will consume you gems until you're nothing but ashes. Fire! ''Scorch shoots fire blasts at the gemstones like crazy. * Blade: Boy, I'd sure not want to be up against Scorch no matter what. That looks scary. * Amelia Amethyst: Yikes! *activates another forcefield* * Red Ruby: Time to retaliate! EXPLODE! Red Ruby throws back dynamite sticks at Scorch. However, Scorch shoots more fire blasts at the gemstones. The fire blasts hit the dynamite sticks when they're just outside the forcefield, causing them to explode and destroy the forcefield. * Scorch: Fire! Burn, burn! Burn everything in sight! * Electra: That's right Scorch. Burn those gems down. * Scorch: Fire! Scorch continues shooting fire blasts at the gemstones, burning them continously. * Diana Diamond: We need help now! Transforming again might not work against the three of them! * Gary Garnet: I'll get help! *calls Green Shadow, Starcade and Kyoji* * Diana Diamond: Great, let's hold them off until they arrive! The gemstones continue attacking Scorch, Blade and Electra, while waiting for their friends to arrive. Meanwhile, Starcade, Kyoji and Green Shadow have already been fighting Opposite Blast for a while, when they receive the call from the gemstones. * Starcade: *picks up the call* ''Hello? Yes? Alright, we'll be right over. ''*hangs up* * Kyoji: What did they say? * Starcade: The gemstones are struggling to defend Echo Creek! We have to help them! * Green Shadow: If they need our help, they've got it! C'mon guys! * Opposite Blast: You're leaving so soon? I guess I can go find Blast now. Green Shadow, Starcade and Kyoji rush to the battle scene where the gemstones are at, struggling to fight back against the three villains. * Toby Topaz: I hope they come soon! * Scorch: Burn to death! Fire! *''continues spamming fire blasts like crazy*'' * Electra: Opposite Blast is going to be proud. Suddenly, someone punches Electra in the back of her head. It's Starcade. * Starcade: Bet he's not gonna be proud anymore! * Toby Topaz: Starcade, you've came! * Starcade: Glad you're alright! Green Shadow and Kyoji appears in front of Scorch, casting their ice powers at him to stop his attack. * Green Shadow and Kyoji: FREEZE! * Scorch: Fi... *''freezes*'' * Electra: Are you serious!? * Blade: Oh my, more enemies! * Electra: Come on! You're fire, Scorch! Don't let a little chill stop you! Scorch heats up, and starts moving again. * Scorch: Fire! The flames inside me will never end! Try to fight me, soon you'll feel the heat too! * Green Shadow: This ends here and now! Green Shadow leaps at Scorch, charging up another ice blast, before firing it at Scorch. Electra blocks it with an electric forcefield. * Electra: You're pretty good fighters, I must admit. It's a shame we'll have to end you. * Scorch: All that ice is going to get you two a cold. How about we turn the heat up? Fire! Scorch shoots fire blasts at Starcade, Kyoji and Green Shadow. construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000